


There For You

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Escape, F/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky puts himself on the line for Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There For You

When the lights went out, the emergency lights kicked on, the alarm sounded, and a pulsing red made her tense. Jemma felt fear. There was no reason to think it had a thing to do with her, but Jemma hadn't thought she would be arrested as a HYDRA agent either, but she had been.

So she sat in her cell and waited. A door opened and a SHIELD agent opened to glare at her. "This is your fault," he said spitefully. They all hated her now.

"Lock her down," came a voice from the outside. "He's coming this way."

Then the door shut and she was left in darkness again, only one small light illuminating the room and red light above her door flashing constantly, signaling danger. Whoever 'he' was Jemma knew nothing good would come of it.

Then she heard shooting, orders being called out, grunts and the heavy sound of bodies being thrown. One hit her door and she jumped.

At the sound she immediately stood, preparing herself for what danger lay on the other side of the door, but whatever it was she knew she was no match.

The door opened, and in the flashing red light she caught sight of a familiar face. "What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Let's go," he said and stepped forward to grab her hand and tug.

"I can't!" Jemma exclaimed and pulled her hand back. Slowly, the man's head turned and he glared at her. His body turned next.

"You'd stay here and let them make an example of you? Prosecute you for nothing?"

"They'll find me not guilty," Jemma whispered desperately. "They will," she whispered, her voice softer.

Then something in him seemed to snap, he grabbed her arms and yanked her forward. "They're not. Someone is going to make their way in here and shoot you in the middle of the night Jemma."

She released a shaky breath, because she'd suspected the same, but to hear it was like a slap in the face. "I can't let you do this. You've worked so hard. They'll consider you a traitor, a HYDRA agent again, I can't-. Bucky..." 

Bucky grabbed her face and looked down at her. "I'm not leaving you here. Do you think I want to be a part of this when they're doing this to you."

Her resolve was crumbling when faced with his concern. "But Phil, Fitz, I can't just run."

"Fuck Jemma, do you really think I did this on my own?" He snapped. "They know what's going to happen."

Jemma didn't doubt for a moment that her old team was behind this. It brought tears to her eyes to know they'd break the rules for her. "They'll find me," she argued, referred to the SHIELD agents that didn't believe her.

"Not while you're with me," he told her.

He was throwing it all away for her. Everything he had done to redeem himself would be erased. He'd be considered the enemy again. Jemma no longer needed any confirmation of what he felt. All of the suspicion was gone. But still... "Why are you doing this?"

Bucky sighed and he seed to slump slightly, he's eyes softening as they flickered over her face. "You know why."

Jemma could only nod. "Okay." His hands fell away from her face immediately and he grabbed her hand.

"Stay close."

And just like that they were fugitives from SHIELD, on the run together.


End file.
